The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Three-dimensional environments can be rendered to provide special user experience. For example, in a virtual reality application, computer technologies create realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment or create an imaginary setting, thus a user can have a simulated experience of a physical presence in a three-dimensional environment.